The Answer Lies Within
by Milk64
Summary: Original character takes Karma on a date, and maybe a little more. First attempt at an OC, hopefully I did a good job. Somewhat inspired by a picture by Cavalry: /pictures/user/Cavalry/200621/Commission-Karma


The Answer Lies Within

Rory Kemlan hoped she would show up before his anxiety consumed him completely. He had been fiddling nervously with the tablecloth for the past fifteen minutes, and he was beginning to worry that his date wouldn't show up at all. Granted, it was still ten minutes before the time they had agreed upon, but Rory assured himself there was no harm in being early. Very early. He certainly wouldn't have wanted to keep the lady waiting, had she been as crazy as him to show up half an hour before their reservations. Thankfully, _The Inner Circle_, an Ionian restaurant in the heart of Demacia, didn't receive very many visitors at this time of year, and he had been seated at this table immediately upon arriving.

Rory allowed himself a few nervous glances side to side, taking note of the décor as he scanned the room. He imagined the restaurant was not far removed from what an authentic restaurant in Ionia would look like. Pillars lined the hall, sporting Corinthian embellishments at the tops. Rory's thick brown hair fell out of his eyes as he moved his head to gaze upwards. A giant yin-yang was arranged in the tiles of the restaurant's high ceiling. Not wishing to make a spectacle of himself to the half-dozens of people in the establishment, he quickly soon after lowered his head and resumed his staring contest with the salt shaker on his table. A slight grimace of dissatisfaction took form on his face as he began to consider the unthinkable. He should have insisted she let him pick her up, but he doubted she would have gone for it either way. She spoke of some prior engagement that day that would delay her.

He had just been so starstruck that she had agreed to date him; that was all. Him! Rory Kemlan, of all people. It wasn't that he was unattractive, or uninteresting. When he considered it, it came down to a matter of status – he didn't feel like he was good enough. In truth, being a prodigy summoner who had managed to hold his own against the League's best at just twenty-three years of age was nothing to sneeze at, but Rory had never let himself be prideful. Or maybe it was more accurate to say that the young man remained blissfully unaware of just how special he was. It was in his nature; he had always been shy as a boy, and it was hard for him to cope with his newfound relative fame – he was a person of influence now. He had proved to have a knack of magic when he was a teenager, and it seemed logical for him to enter the Academy. Never would Rory have guessed then that he would be such a high-ranking summoner in just a few short years. Many spent the better part of their lives practicing to enter the League, never to amount to anything.

What Rory had that others didn't, he couldn't explain. The only answer he could offer was that he became a different person when he summoned. Nervousness and hesitation were replaced by wit and clarity. He was decisive and quick-thinking when in command, a far cry from his day-to-day personality. Rory only wished he could bring some of that charisma into his interpersonal affairs. He had some optimism, however, as his League career was just starting; maybe it would only take a little time.

Reaching a hand into the pocket of his corduroy coat, Rory bit his lip in anticipation as he searched for pocket watch. The silver piece had the elegant _L_, the crest of the League of Legends, engraved on the front. Whatever complaints summoners might have from time to time, compensation was never among them. The League looked out for its summoners; the work required and the dangers faced regularly on the job made it a position of high prestige. Rory flipped open the device with his forefinger. The magnificent mahogany door of _The Inner Circle_ creaked open just as Rory registered the time. 7 o'clock on the dot, just as they had agreed. Rory's eyes flicked upwards, and the breath left his chest.

In walked Karma, spiritual leader of Ionia's resistance. Rory was captivated once again by her remarkable beauty, her unmistakable grace. She held herself aloft, and when she moved she made no noise, as if she was floating above the ground ever so slightly. Karma looked first to the host, but then her eyes met Rory's. Rory felt his heart stop in that instant. It didn't beat again for a moment, and only found relief when Karma's mouth formed into a cheerful smile, greeting her date. She crossed the restaurant with the swift deliberation of skating on ice, and found herself promptly standing just in front of the summoner.

"…Hi." Rory cleared his throat. "Excuse me. Hello, Ms. Karma. You look lovely tonight." Classes on diplomacy had not gone to waste on him; he quickly stood and took Karma's hand, and planted a kiss on the top. "I'm elated that you could make it."

Karma brought her other hand to her mouth, poorly concealing her look of amusement. "Please, Rory, don't be so formal." Her emerald green eyes met his once again. "I would think we were more familiar than that by now."

Rory blushed. He had only a moment more to admire the simple elegance of Karma's deep purple dress, as she took her seat the second afterwards. Rory followed suit, not wishing to be left standing awkwardly. Once they were both seated, Karma folded her hands. Her stunning green eyes continued to pierce his hazels. Rory watched the movements of her luscious brown lips with intensity as she spoke.

"Sorry for keeping you. I know you must have been here half an hour early, like you always are. I hope I didn't worry you."

The young summoner clung to every word she spoke, but their meaning was all but lost on him. His thoughts quickly wandered to the time he had spent with Karma. The two had become good friends, strictly through interactions in the League. This would be their first meeting outside of work, however. Rory had accidentally let his intentions be known to Karma during League practice, when their minds had been linked, and Karma had accepted his unspoken invitation in an instant.

Oh, how Rory loved being mentally connected to the Ionian beauty. A kind of calm resided in Karma's inner self that the Demacian couldn't even begin to understand. It was like being home, but even more than that. It reminded him of a warm, safe place where he would hide as a child. That was perhaps the reason Karma had become his champion of choice. In addition to her prowess on the field, she calmed him so effortlessly. His already impressive mastery of summoning was enhanced with her assistance, and Rory felt like the pair could take on any challenge together.

Rory's nodding and smiling didn't seem to be having the right effect on Karma. She began to realize that she might as well be talking to the back wall of the restaurant.

"Is something wrong, Rory? You seem distant."

Rory was taken aback. He blushed again, his shame clearly displayed. This is the moment he had been dreading; he had made a point to do everything possible to avoid looking like an idiot in front of Karma, and yet here he was.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just that…" He paused. What he wanted to say now was that Karma meant something to him. He valued their friendship more than any he had ever had in his life. He was so happy that they had taken the next step in their relationship that he could explode - all of that, and more. But the words wouldn't come.

"It's nothing, I'm sorry."

If Karma was disturbed at all, she made no sign of it. If anything, she seemed to understand what Rory could not put into words. "Don't worry about it." She paused to smile at him. "This place is nice, by the way. It reminds me of restaurants back in Ionia."

Rory gave a proud grin. "Really? That's great. I hope to visit Ionia myself, someday." At least a minor victory, in his eyes; that was what he had been going for.

"I'd love to show you. My homeland is a natural wonder. Nowhere else in Valoran can such remarkable beauty be found." Rory knew it to be true. One look at Karma assured him that Ionia was surely the birthplace of all beauty.

The waiter had arrived without Rory noticing, and was now pouring water for the couple. The previous conversation was forgotten as the two began to look over their menus.

"And they have the nerve to say _I _don't belong where I am. Do they have any idea how hard I worked to get here? It's unbelievable…" Rory wiped the sweat from his now red-tinged brow. Perhaps the wine was a bit too much. Alcohol did tend to make him very passionate.

Karma had seemed to hold her liquor better, but there was still a hint of natural blush on her cheeks. "It must be frustrating."

"Look at me here, complaining about my problems… You have much more important things to worry about."

Karma simply closed her eyes and shook her head. "Everyone has their own struggles. Acceptance from your peers is no trivial matter. But I think you'll find the respect you deserve in time."

"I hope you're right."

Karma took another sip from her glass, beginning to speak again. "But you have to let go of the stress sometimes. You always have something weighing on your mind, and it's not healthy."

Rory looked down to his empty plate, considering her words. She was right – preoccupation did lead to stress, and Rory was always worrying.

"How are you living?"

"Huh?"

"What is your home like?" Karma repeated. Rory looked back up to face her, noticing she had adopted a smirk.

"It's modest, and not far from here. I've been staying there since I moved out from my parents' house, to go to the Academy. Why do you ask?"

"Organization and cleanliness can be effective tools for getting rid of stress. I don't claim to presume, but I can't imagine keeping your living quarters tidy is at the forefront of your mind."

"I… Well no, you couldn't really say it's one of my strong suits…" Rory intended to make the situation sound better than it was, but his embarrassment gave him away.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. You should let me help you with that."

"Well, I mean, sure… You're going to come clean my apartment?"

"Why not? Besides," Karma giggled. "I'm sure it's been awhile since it's seen a woman's touch."

He shrugged. He had to admit she was right. "All right then. I'll lead the way."

Rory placed the bill in the center of the table, and stood to leave. As he moved past Karma, she took his arm, and the two exited the restaurant.

Rory took a breath, and placed his hand on the doorknob. He would have liked a moment to prepare before having a guest, but he knew Karma wouldn't allow him any time now. He took a breath and swung the door open, allowing Karma to walk in before him.

"Hmm. Not as bad as I thought."

The door led first to a foyer, where Rory hung his coat. From there, the apartment continued into a kitchen, which Rory considered probably the most presentable room in the apartment. The countertops were mostly stain-free, and he kept the cooking implements clean and hung in place. There was some sort of reddish spill across the back of the stove, but he doubted Karma was going to inspect that.

"…No offense." Karma smiled.

Rory had no reply but for laughter. Apparently Karma wasn't aware that no word she spoke could ever possibly offend him. Her dirty words would most likely come out clean to him.

Karma led herself through the apartment, Rory following close behind to offer explanations. The flat was small, having only three rooms and a bathroom.

"It's not much, but it's home." Rory started, instantly regretting that he uttered such a cliché. He forgot to be embarrassed this time, however, as the weight of his own words hit him. It had never occurred to him, but he had a preference for his apartment that went beyond its outward appearance. It was where the summoner felt most comfortable. He had turned down lodging at the Institute in favor of keeping his current abode, even though it was sure to be much more nicely furnished.

"It's the place you do your studying, I presume?" Karma gestured into the living room, which contained a lonely couch across from a table completely covered in spellbooks and old scrolls.

"Yeah. Probably a good place to start organizing."

"That can wait. Show me where you sleep."

Rory opened the door to lead Karma into his bedroom. The thought hadn't occurred to him until he laid his hand on the doorknob, but he was about to bring a genuine woman into his bedroom. He blushed a little bit; he hadn't thought about things like that in a long time. Rory had consumed himself in his work over the years, and his social life had fallen by the wayside in the duration. The experience was alien to him, all told.

As soon as she was granted entry, Karma glanced from wall to wall. "Quaint. Comfortable." She finished her scan on the right wall of the room. "Dirty, as well."

There were accumulated unlaundered clothes in the corner of the room. Dirty plates had stacked up on the desk, in between the piles of unfinished leisure books he had intended to complete at some point. The bed was unmade, and the pillows had ended up on the nearby floor somehow.

"_Lived-in_ would be a better way to put it, I suppose." A second passed, and then Karma started laughing uncontrollably, apparently very amused by her own joke. Rory couldn't help but laugh alongside her. She was just too adorable when she was laughing.

"I suppose we'll have to get to this later." Karma clapped her hands, as if excited to get to work.

"All right then, _mom_."

Karma giggled. "I hope you don't think of me as being that much older than you, Rory. I'm only three years older than you."

Rory _did_ know. The fact always surprised him. Karma was so mature, she was so… _together_. She seemed to have more things figured out than the wisest of sages.

"That's not what I meant," Rory stammered. "You know I was just kidding."

"Of course I know. You don't need to get so flustered. See? This is what I'm talking about. You need to relax sometimes."

"You're right, I know. I just don't know where to start."

"And I do. That's why you brought me."

Karma walked over to the bed and pulled up the sheets. "Here," she gestured to the now-flat surface. "Lie down."

"W…" Rory didn't know what to say. He felt nothing he said would do him any good, so it was better just to do what she said. He moved himself to the bed, and lowered himself to rest on the top sheet.

"On your stomach," Karma calmly commanded. Rory obeyed, rolling over that his back was facing the lady.

"Stress is as much physical as it is mental. Take care of your body, and it will take care of you."

Rory understood what she was saying, but not how it related to him prostrating himself. The mystery was solved a moment later, as Karma laid her hands on his back.

"A massage," he realized aloud.

"Very astute. Trust me, it's what you need."

Rory agreed wholeheartedly. Being massaged by Karma was indeed something he needed very much. He couldn't help feeling intimidated by such direct physical contact, however. It had been a long time since he had been so intimate with anyone.

The feeling was immediately wonderful. As Karma worked on his back, he felt as if years' worth of worrying was being erased with just a touch. The Ionian was a master at the practice; surely someone had taught her the art some time during her education. She displayed a flawless knowledge of the body's pressure points. The feeling was as if she was untangling all the knots in his body, leaving it one continuous segment. He could not help but release a contented sigh at the splendid sensation. Karma must have noticed the positive feedback, but she did not break pace.

What Karma did next Rory was not even close to being prepared for. Her hands moved quickly to the arch of his back, grabbing his shirt at both ends and pulling upwards. The article was soon around his neck, and slid over his arms in the next instant. Here he was, lying on his bed shirtless with Karma attending to his body. Things couldn't get better than they were already, but Rory was at the same time scared to death. Failure seemed to always be looming just over the horizon, and that was a reality he could never quite let go. Anything for this moment not to end, he would give anything…

Cold hands on his back awoke him from his reverie. Karma had chosen to help him of her own accord. Nothing was forcing her. She liked him for him, and most likely nothing he did was going to change that. Her fingertips sunk into the lean muscles of his lower back. Karma had accepted him like no one else had. He _loved_ her. He could do nothing but hope she loved him too.

As the object of his desires attempted to ease his mind, she also aroused his senses. Rory had felt the stirring below. He knew how obvious the erection would be if he were to turn over. But before he defaulted to his usual behavior, an unfamiliar thought crossed his mind. Maybe just this once, there wasn't anything to be embarrassed about. Karma had intended for this outcome, hadn't she? She must have. There was no other reason she would be in Rory's room, removing his clothing. It was just a physical reaction. There was no reason for shame.

"All right, turn over," she spoke at last. By this point, Rory was ready.

He turned to lie on his back. His pants did him no favors concealing his manhood, but there was nothing to hide. He looked his masseuse in the eye, keeping a straight face free from signs of embarrassment. Rory felt something else burning inside him now… was it pride? Pride had never been something he had associated with his body before. This was a new sensation, but it felt good to be proud. It made him feel like he had something worth showing off.

Karma took a moment to survey him. She was slightly surprised, or at least feigning it. The blush of intoxication still hung around her face – maybe she was farther gone than she let on. Her next move seemed to suggest it. All at once her lips curled into a wide smile and she climbed onto the bed and over him, crawling up to hold her face just in front of his. Rory knew he'd done something right, and smiled right back at her. They locked eyes, and Rory had to notice how seductive she looked in the moment. Normally she looked so strong and dependable, a picture of the movement she represented. It wasn't as if those characteristics were gone now that she was _so_ close, but with her eyes batting at him like that, her mischievous smile… He had no words.

She did, however, and Rory was surprised at first that he could hear them over the beating of his heart. "This right here looks a little more like confidence. Just letting things happen. I like it."

She let herself down. She laid on him, her legs straddling his. Rory could hardly believe his good fortune. Karma had fallen into his embrace; her abdomen met his abdomen, her chest pressed against his chest. Her lips locked with his. Rory had never been kissed like this before; it was passionate but never to the point of being obscene. He brought his hands to cradle her head to his, as if trying to take in as much of the lovely kiss he had been thinking about all night as he could. Tongues clashed and intertwined, a magnificent struggle of love unfolding on the battleground made by their mouths connected.

The enlightened one snaked her arms underneath Rory's. He was in her grip now, and he allowed his arms to fall to the side, his hands hanging off the side of the bed. Rory opened his eyes for the first time since the lady had so gracefully fallen on him. Karma's eyes were still closed, and she continued kissing him with all her being. At the same time, Rory was extremely conscious of every stupid thought running through his head. She smelled _amazing_. At some point she had kicked her heels off, as her bare feet were clearly visible at the bottom of the bed. Karma had raised one knee near his waist to straddle him, almost imitating a wrestler's pin. Rory doubted he would be able to move even if he wanted to. He raised one hand back to Karma's face, stroking her hair. How incredible it was to be able to do something so amazing without fearing the consequences.

All too soon, she released him, pulling away slowly to take a deep breath. She looked down upon him from on high, and spoke.

"I'm sorry if this is moving too fast. I've always wanted to tell you what you mean to me, but I never knew how to approach it. I've never really had a lover like you before, and… I can only hope that you felt the same."

Rory laughed. "How was there ever any doubt? You seem to always know what I'm thinking."

"Not so. And that's why I want you to tell me exactly what it is you want me to do."

Rory only blinked.

"Consider it another exercise in self-actualization. I want to make this something for you to remember forever. It is your first time, no?"

"No…" Rory said. "…Yes."

"You know what they say about first times. Tell me what you want."

Rory swallowed.

"Come on, anything you want. Don't hold back."

"Your breasts. Show me them."

Karma immediately disrobed, starting by sitting up on his crotch and beginning to unlace the top of her purple garment from the back. The dress fell down to the sides, held only by the thin belt around her waist. Karma removed the thin white shirt underneath, and then moved onto taking off her lingerie, an elegant beige affair. Rory didn't blink throughout the process, and soon enough there they were in front of him – the two wondrous ebony globes begged for his touch.

Rory pulled Karma in for another kiss, this time using his hands to massage her areolae. She moaned into his mouth, boosting Rory's confidence in his own power. He felt like his hands had the ability to do anything. This strong woman turning to jelly in his embrace made him feel like some sort of deity. He experimented touching her neck as well, receiving similar pleasure-filled sighs. Rory was eager to move on, though; kissing was a splendid pastime, but he had formulated more plans for the night.

When the kiss ended, Karma got the hint to sit back up. She followed his eyes; she was already in action when the words left his mouth: "Take out my dick."

The zipper was undone, the boxers pulled away. Out it came, standing at attention and ready. Karma stroked the member, her cold touch bringing a tingle to his warm appendage. She did an extraordinary job of making him feel big in her grip; insecurity didn't even enter his mind. Karma took a moment more to appreciate him, looking back for directions afterwards.

"Are you going to make me say it?"

"Yes."

"Titfu – Get me off with your breasts."

Karma grinned but said nothing. In a moment she was on him, he watched his pale member disappear into the embrace of his lover's chocolate mounds. She held him close, leaving Rory to wonder if the pulse he felt was her heartbeat or the throbbing of his penis. She cupped her hands around her breasts next, and began to shuffle the flesh up and down on either side of his dick. Rory could feel himself beginning to slip away to paradise. He released the breath he had been holding, looking back to Karma with his half-closed eyes. For the first time in his life he understood the meaning of the word bliss.

"Use your mouth, too. Please."

The tip of his dick popped up from between the breasts occasionally, already turning red from the constant squeezing. Karma leaned in to attend to the dick with her mouth. She kissed the head, extending her tongue to give the member a few lollipop-licks. Holding her tits still, she circled the dickhead with her tongue a few times. Rory sighed as he felt her hot breath flow over him between licks. Finally, Karma took the entire head between her lips, creating suction as she tightly pursed him. He could hear the lewd sucking sounds from the end of the bed; she was sucking him so hard that her eyes had closed in concentration. As if remembering the intent of the act, Karma began again to massage his shaft with her ample breasts. She alternated lifting each tit so that one was always held high and the other rested near his sack. Rory found the sensation incredible, fearing he might cum before the foreplay was over.

Karma opened her left eye to measure Rory's reaction, her face held in a suggestive wink. Rory reached a hand down to caress her face, brushing her hair out of her eyes and rubbing her cheek. Karma met his hand with hers, holding it close to her face, at the same time using her other hand to stroke his cock between her breasts. Some of the saliva from her mouth still clung to the dickhead, and she did her best to coat the entire member in the moisture. Rory moved his hand so that two of the fingers entered her mouth. She appreciatively sucked on them; using all of the same intensity she had sucked his penis head with moments earlier.

"I can't stand it any longer. Take me now, darling!" Karma had taken her mouth off his fingers, and when she spoke her voice was strained, sounding almost desperate.

Rory was more than happy to comply. He held her by her sides, assisting her climb to their previous position. He loved feeling her lie on him; it made him feel like a foundation, strong and confident. Their hands moved together, pulling her dress aside below the waist, leaving the garment scrunched up at Karma's midriff. She used both hands to pull down the bottom of her lingerie, leaving the panties hanging around her right ankle.

"Here I go…" Rory didn't unlock his eyes from Karma's for a second. She was biting her lip, evidently readier than he was. He could feel that she trusted him. Her arms had returned to wrap around his neck, and her breasts were pressed flat against his chest.

It took a few tries to get the right angle. Both lovers swiveled their heads to watch the insertion with an excited fascination. Once Rory knew he was lined up correctly, he advanced cautiously at first, but then thrust with conviction. Both he and his partner let out a cry. The first entry had felt so much better than he could have imagined. He relished the feeling of being so deep inside before slowly drawing out to the tip. He thrust himself all the way inside yet again. With each thrust, he stayed at maximum depth for a shorter amount of time. He quickly found his rhythm. Rory held Karma's hips, but not to move them; she moved of her own accord. Karma reciprocated his thrusts and they met each other halfway.

She hadn't let go of him since he entered her. Karma's face had slipped past his, and she was now nibbling his neck, almost to the point of biting him vampire-style. She moaned with him every time they came together. Rory felt sweat forming on his brow as the coitus became more involved. Karma couldn't keep quiet about her pleasure. She had taken her mouth off of his neck and had moved back so their faces were touching again, maintaining eye contact.

"Don't stop, darling, don't stop! You're so deep inside!" His lady seemed to have a near-inexhaustible supply of dirty-talk, responding to every one of his moves with a pleasured cry of lust-filled words. Rory was glad one of them could speak, as he could scarcely form sounds beyond the guttural grunts he continued to emit.

He thrust her down all the way on his member, holding her in position. Karma let out a long moan at the extended sheathing. She then placed her hands on his chest, lifting herself to sit up on his crotch, his cock still completely inside of her. Rory looked her over, seeing the sweat that had formed on her abdomen and glistened on the tips of her mocha nipples. She looked down on him with a domineering smile that suggested the satisfaction of a conqueror. Karma moved her hands downward to press down on his stomach, using the leverage to lift herself off his cock. The summoner watched in fascination as the squeezed member slid out of her luscious pussy lips.

Every second of the action was on display as Karma began to ride him. Her vagina squelched around his cock as she slid up and down his pole. The control had been taken out of his hands; now it was just Karma accomplishing their task, suspended on his shaft.

"It's amazing, Rory! It feels so good inside of me!" Karma excitedly bounced on top of him. Rory loved the sight, breasts jiggling with each move, black hair drenched in perspiration.

Karma moved her legs to rotate on Rory's dick. Where previously she had been facing him, she now faced away, presenting him with a new view of her arched back, her round butt down on him. She leaned one arm back for support on his stomach, while Rory held the other, giving her the platform she needed. She looked back, still as excited as before.

"How do you like this? Is this good too?"

Rory could only grunt in approval. "Yeah, it's great, baby." The word sounded weird coming from his mouth, but he mentally shrugged it off. That was what people said, right?

"Mmmm. It's so good!" Karma moaned.

She was wiggling her hips on him now, grinding everything she could out of his poor cock. Rory knew he couldn't last much longer, but he had no idea the state of his lover's stamina.

"Unh… I'm gonna cum. Karma, I'm going to cum!" Rory managed his warning. Just in time, too, he could feel his cock already convulsing as he began to pull out.

As he came to orgasm, Karma hot-dogged his dick, holding it between her firm butt cheeks and squeezing the last out of him. Rory held on to the ass for dear life as he exploded all over Karma's behind. Rope after rope of hot cum spurted higher and higher onto Karma's back. His orgasm abruptly died down and Rory felt his energy leaving him, collapsing in exhaustion back on to the pillow. After a moment, Karma laid next to him, turning to lie at eye level with her man.

"That was incredible, wasn't it? You were so good."

"Almost as good as you were," Rory quipped.

"I'm so glad this worked out. I had nowhere arranged to stay in Demacia yet, and where better than in your bed with you?"

"You had this planned all along?" Rory didn't even change his inflection. After all was said and done, he couldn't really be surprised at the turn of events.

"Of course. I've loved you for a long time, and I knew this would be my chance."

"Funny, I guess we were thinking the same thing. I just never expected to get this lucky."

He paused to give Karma a kiss.

"I guess we can get to all that cleaning tomorrow," he said at last.

Karma giggled in response. "Oh, that? That was all a bunch of bullshit. I needed to get in your room somehow."

"Should have figured," Rory chuckled.

Their first session of pillow talk finished, Rory reached to turn off the slights, then cuddled with Karma and slept soundly.


End file.
